Love Trouble
by MusicLover06
Summary: Sandy was engaged for someone she doesn't love. This is because of her parents, and her strict boyfriend from Texas. And so,Spongebob is broken-hearted... Full of Spandy moments inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This story is my second Spandy fic. This story will only gonna have 5 chapters. If I have still any ideas that I can add to this story, I'm able to make more chapters. My first Spandy fic, ****It's an Accident**** is still in progress and I can't update more chapters because I have some important tasks to do first. I hope you'll like my 2 Spandy stories even they're poorly written… Enjoy reading! Don't forget to review! R&R!**

***********************CHAPTER 1*************************

--- The Engagement ---

It's a very sad day for Spongebob. It's the day when Sandy's leaving Bikini Bottom for her engagement to Alfred-her boyfriend from Texas.

"Do you really want to leave us?", Spongebob said,preventing a tear to fall from his eyes.

"Spongebob, my parents want me to be with Alfred.",Sandy said,with a sad look.

"When will you back?"

"I don't know Spongebob,I don't know"

"Sandy, do you love Alfred?"

"No, Spongebob. No!, but that's what my family wishes"

"Sandy… I..I –"

"Goodbye Spongebob. You're a good friend for me. I won't forget you, you too, Patrick"

"Sandy wait!"

Sandy looked back, nodded then got on the bus.

"Sandy!"

"Goodbye,Spongebob,and goodbye Bikini Bottom!"

"Sandy! I love you!"But Sandy didn't hear it anymore,Spongebob starts crying

"She's gone,Spongebob. There's nothing you can do when it comes to the truth",Patrick said to cheer up Spongebob.

"My love for Sandy will not change anymore, Patrick"

"But tonight's Sandy's engagement. There are too many women Spongebob, Sandy's not for you"

"You can say that Patrick,cause you don't feel what I'm feeling for her",sadly,Spongebob went to his home,crying all the day…

8:00pm at a beautiful hotel from Texas. Sandy's wearing a beautiful evening gown. Here comes a handsome looking guy,Alfred.

"Are you ready,Sandy?"

"Yes",with a sad voice

"Something wrong?"

"Uh…Nothing…I'm just tired"

"Don't worry, just say yes for the engagement and you'll lose it"

"Waiter! Tell the host to start the party!"

"Yes Sir!"

After a while…

"Okay, let this party begin!" the Host told the visitors.

"Before everything,here's a personal message from Alfred, the man of the night"

"Good evening to all of you! And especially to my future parents-in-law and my future beautiful, lovely wife, Sandy Cheeks" Everyone clap their hands.

"I planned this engagement party for you to know that Sandy will really answer me. I've been courting her for many years, even before her bosses sent her underwater. I always pray for her, to be safe underwater. And now, here she is, so alive. Thanks God! And for Sandy's parents, I promise to take care of your child. She'll be always in my arms. And protect her and our children. I won't harm her. Thank you for giving me Sandy. And for my parents, I promise I'll be a good husband and father to my family, just like what you used to tell me when I grew up" Alfredo said. His face was so overjoyed.

"Got a message for them, Sandy?"

"Yes", Sandy answered then came on the stage.

"Good evening to all of you! I'm glad I'm still here and alive. Living under the sea is a hard challenge for me. I met many sea critters. They became my friends. Alfred, to tell you the truth, I really don't want to go here, but I remembered my family and you. I promised you. This engagement party seems so well. But promise me, when we got married, I'm still be free to go down the sea" Sandy said it, because she know that Alfred is very strict and overprotective. Only if her bosses didn't tell him 'bout living underwater, he'll not let Sandy go down there.

"Yes Sandy! After the wedding, we'll go down there."

"Wait! Don't talk 'bout the wedding first, talk 'bout the engagement." ,the host said.

Alfred guided Sandy in the middle of the stage. Facing each other, Alfred knelt down and get a small red box in his pocket. He opened it. Sandy saw a small ring with a precious diamond on it.

"Sandy Cheeks, will you marry me?"

The visitors cheered.

Once again, Sandy looked to her parents, signs her to say yes.

"Yes, I will!", she said with a sad face, but then smiled to the visitors and to Alfred as Alfred wears the ring to her.

Under the sea…

"This is the worst day ever. What will I do, Gary? Move on? I can't! I can't forget her! She's the only one in my heart!" Spongebob's talking to Gary that time, still crying.

"Meow _Patrick's true! You and Sandy were not meant to be!_"

"Gary! You really don't understand me!"

Back in Texas…

"Let's give a big clap for the couple in front us!"

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone cheered.

Alfred and Sandy looked at each other. With question on their faces. Alfred then lean to kiss Sandy. But Sandy move away.

"Kissing is only for husband and wife" she told everyone as they got disappointed.

"It's okay! She's right!" Alfred support Sandy.

The party lasted until midnight. Sandy excused herself to go to her room for some rest. Alfred understands her, he thinks she's too tired cause she arrived from underwater.


	2. The Dream

"Sandy! You're back! I really missed you!",Spongebob said when he saw Sandy. They both hugged each other.

"I missed you too, Spongebob!" ,Sandy said.

"How's your wedding at Texas?"

"Wedding? I don't know I'm already married"

"Oh,I mean the proposal" he said sadly.

"Well, I answered him." Sandy became sad too.

"You said you don't love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I don't love him."

"So why did you answer him?"

"I've said it Spongebob, because of my parents. He's also been courting me since I'm on Texas before I live here"

Spongebob got sad. Sandy just look at him sadly too.

"Why do you care,Spongebob?"

"Uh…me?... Nothin' Sandy. I mean I won't see you again."

Then, Sandy observed her surroundings. She's in Bikini Bottom.

"Why do I'm here?"

"What?"

"I don't know why I'm here. All I can remember is I am in my room and sleeping. I have to go, Spongebob, something's not right here."

"Wouldn't you mind if I escort you?"

"Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, anytime."

They walk together away from Bikini Bottom. Both of them were quiet while walking. Until they're on the seashore. The air is fine, Spongebob can breathe, in order to breathe some fresh air, Sandy took her helmet off.

"Goodbye Spongebob."

"Goodbye Sandy, uhm…wait Sandy, if this will be the last time I'll saw you, I've got to tell somethin'"

"what is it?"

"Sandy, we became friends for many years…,I love you as friend, but now, I realize that…"

"That what?"

"That…Uhmm..Sandy…Uh…_Come on Spongebob,be a man!!!_This is really harder than I thought…Sandy…I--...I love you more than a friend! I love you more than everything Sandy!"

"You're kidding."

"It's true Sandy! I love you! Don't leave me!!!"

Sandy's surprised. She wanted to run away. She turned back to Spongebob,but accidentally, she slipped because of the plastic she stepped on. But Spongebob immediately caught her.

They looked at each other. Spongebob was moving closer and closer until he's finally kissing Sandy. They were finally both kissing and lasted only several seconds. Sandy got away from Spongebob. She turned away.

"You're really leaving, Sandy"

"I'm sorry, Spongebob."

"But you love me!"

Sandy blushed. "What?! I…I don't know what you're saying!"

Suddenly, the sky darkened, a voice from nowhere was heard. A girl appeared.

"And you are Sandy! You can't get Spongebob from me!" She aimed the gun she's holding to Sandy. Sandy just heard a shot ,as she closed her eyes, but to her great surprised, she heard a telephone that's ringing .

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Sandy opened her eyes. She's in her room, lying on her bed.

"Duh…It was all a dream!"

She then got up to answer the telephone, but it stopped ringing before she pick it. She looked at the wall clock, it's already 6:30 a.m. She headed the bathroom to change her clothes. Meanwhile…Spongebob woke up.

"It was all a dream? *sighs* Yeah,it was all a dream.(He had the same dream with Sandy) I wish that Sandy also dreamed about that.",Spongebob said sadly.

"Meow!" ,It's Gary.

"You're right Gary, it's impossible. But in my dream, there's a girl who tried to kill Sandy."

"Meow? _Do you see or maybe knew her?_"

"I don't see her nor knew her, Gary. I don't even knew a girl with that voice."

"Meow? _Did she kill Sandy?_"

" I don't know, Gary ,if she had killed Sandy. All I heard was a shot."

"Meow _Nothing to worry about ,sure she didn't kill Sandy_." Gary went downstairs to prepare for his breakfast.

"*sighs* This is the life. Sandy's in her own. And me (starts to cry) ,I'm here, missing her. Asking her presence." Spongebob said as he went downstairs to feed Gary.

**(Note: I'm not the one who wrote this. It's my cousin who helped me. I forgot my idea in this chapter. My cousin gave me some ideas to expand this story. I'll update as soon as possible. Please tell me if this chapter is good and if you like it. Thanks for my cousin! R&R.)**


End file.
